1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device and method, a reception device and method, and a transmission/reception system, and more particularly to a transmission device and method, a reception device and method, and a transmission/reception system that can exchange data by a more simple and intuitive operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various technologies for a data transmission method have been proposed.
For example, there is a technique in which a user transmits data to a portable terminal possessed by the user by dragging and dropping a data icon to a transmission region arranged in an outer edge portion on a screen of an electronic notice device (see JP-A-2008-257442).
A display device has been proposed in which data is transmitted by recognizing a memory card or a portable terminal connected to a personal computer via a connection interface as a storage device, displaying an icon or window of the storage device at a screen position corresponding to a position of the connection interface, and dragging and dropping a data icon to the icon or window thereof (see JP-A-2004-54879).
Furthermore, a method has been proposed in which data is transmitted between portable terminals by arranging a shared space on display screens of a plurality of portable terminals and dragging and dropping a data icon to the shared space (see JP-T-2006-518507).